Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends
by cornholio4
Summary: One-Shots of Spider-Man with many heroines and perhaps villainesses.
1. Wonder Woman

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**Okay so Maximum – Reborn's Everybody Loves Spidey and FrivolousThoughts' Caught in the Web inspired me to do this. This may not just be DC and Marvel (including my favourite potential love interest for Spidey Kitty Pryde) but maybe other franchises as well. Okay so the chapters which are crossovers with other companies like DC have to be so they have always coexisted. This first one I am doing is because I am a fan of the idea of Wonder Woman and Spider-Man being together...trouble is that the idea is used too rarely for how I would liked!**

**Chapter 1: Wonder Woman**

It was in the sparring arena in the Watchtower and the Justice League was training with their rival superhero team the Avengers. In the arena right now were the Avengers' Spider-Man and the Justice League's Diana Prince the Wonder Woman.

Spider-Man was slinging about on his webs while Diana kept charging at him but missing. "Seriously you are fighting like one of my villains the Rhino." Spidey joked as he dodged another charge from Diana using his Spider-Sense.

Diana then began throwing punches at Spider-Man which he dodged with his Spider-Sense and managed to time a well aimed punch to Diana's face which sent her back a little. "You know your leader Superman?" asked Spidey still in his joking matter "we Avengers had a member just like him called the Sentry who had the power of a billion suns or something..."

Peter then began dodging more of Diana's punches and continued to banter "so you are pretty much a goddess and all the weapons you have is a rope? Compared to my team's god Thor and his hammer your weapon is lame."

Spider-Man then dodged another of the punches from the Amazon beauty. From the audience were the representatives of the Avengers and Justice League teams. "Does he ever shut up?" questioned Green Lantern John Stewart while the Red Hulk just laughed.

"That would only be possible if he wasn't living anymore of if you surgically removed his voice box." Red Hulk said "telling him to shut up would be like telling you all not to save people."

"How can he dodge all those attacks, I don't think even Bats would be skilled enough to miss all those?" questioned Barry Allen the Flash.

"the kid has managed to survive attacks from the green Hulk, Juggernaut, Venom and the Rhino, the Kid is just hard to hit." Answered Spider-Man's main mentor in the group Tony Stark aka Iron Man who's smirk was hidden in his helmet.

Then Spider-Man after lifting up his mask to his mouth hanged the ceiling by his web when Diana's back was turned. When she turned around he did something surprising by taking the Amazon princess's face and kissing her.

The two teams were shocked by this though Tony did shout "atta boy Peter!" Diana was so shocked that she let her guard down and allowed Spidey to take her down to the ground and Spidey was standing over her now the victor of the sparring match.

Later in the watchtower Spidey with his guard down didn't react to his Spider Sense when he was holsted up in the air. He looked terrified at the furious Amazon who was now holding him by the throat.

But then she smiled and then using her free hand unmasked Peter and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She let go of the shocked hero causing him to fall to the ground. She gave him back his mask and said "I look forward to being able to team up with you sometime Peter Parker but Athena help you should you try something like that again."

Spidey understood as he put his mask back on and then webslinged away smirking, Athena had better help him because he had every intention of trying that again.

**I am open to suggestions!**


	2. Shadowcat

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**This takes place in the Ultimate Universe and it was originally written for a planned series of oneshots about Peter and Kitty but I decided to rework it for this project. This one takes place after the 1****st**** Ultimate Spider-Man annual where they get together and could be my favourite single issue of a comic ever and after the climax of Ultimates 2 Volume 2: Grand Theft Auto.**

**Chapter 2: Shadowcat**

There was much destruction in Washington, DC but the city and its superheroes managed to survive the attack from the superpowered anti American terrorist task force the Liberators and then the supernatural army summoned by the reality warping Loki.

Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man was there having been captured and brought there by the Liberators to be executed with the rest of the superheroes. When he and the other heroes were released they helped fight against the Liberators, primarily the duplicates of the Schizoid Man. He was watching the aftermath of it all with the soldiers of Asgard there who helped take down the army Loki brought and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents helping those who were injured.

The Capital of the U.S. looked like World War III had just happened and the arrival of the Asgard army made the whole thing seem like some fantasy film.

He looked around and spotted the X Men, Peter then saw his girlfriend Kitty Pryde also known as Shadowcat. He then rushed to her and Kitty spotting Peter embraced him into a hug.

"Peter!" Kitty said with tears of joy in her eyes "I was so scared when those Liberators storm dour mansion and kidnapped us, I was terrified and even more so when I saw that you were taken too!"

"We are all right now, that's all that matters." Peter said as they let go.

"So it seems like Thor really is the genuine God of Thunder and not some crazy person like the news was saying." Peter said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess the arrival of a Viking army storming down a rainbow bridge pretty much killed any skepticism." Laughed Kitty while Kitty's ex-boyfriend Bobby Drake or Iceman was shaking his head looking at the two.

"You think one day the Ultimates will offer us membership some day?" Peter asked "I mean they would have a member who has the best rogues gallery of all the heroes with such villains as the Goblin, Doctor Octopus, the Shocker and Electro!"

"Please the Brotherhood has better villains than you would ever fight." Kitty said "but I think the Ultimates could only hope to have Shadowcat and her sidekick Spider-Man!"

"Sidekick?" Peter asked incredulously "Hey I have you know I am nobody's sidekick!"

"I am only joking Peter." Kitty said shaking her head "hey Logan has got the movie Arachnoman on DVD if you want to come by and watch it..."

"You are doing that on purpose!" Peter said with a fake glare and Kitty laughed out loud.

"Yes I am!" Kitty admitted while in the background Captain America was watching the corpse his Liberators counterpart the Colonel get pulled away on a stretcher by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So I think I could have taken that Loki guy who summoned those monsters." Peter said while Kitty shook her head.

"No you couldn't have, he was way out of your league."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

They then embraced again and started kissing, the lovebirds didn't notice the Scarlet Witch flirting with one of Hank Pym's Ultron robots or the shamed former Ultimates member Hank Pym talking to his former teammates, trying to worm his way out of punishment for siding with the Liberators during the attack.

**Sorry if it is short. Yeah I got plenty of ideas for the heroines and villains I am planning on using, to the ones who asked for the Wasp I think I will use the version from the awesome Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes show (which by the way had the best theme song ever and I dare anyone to try and dispute that).**


	3. Supergirl

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**Chapter 3: Supergirl**

Peter Parker unpacked his room in the old Avengers Mansion which was made the new headquarters of the new team the Justice Avengers. The Avengers (which he was a member of) and Justice League managed to put aside their rivalry and made up a third team featuring members from both teams.

Peter as Spider-Man was made the leader of this new team and the JL leader Superman agreed after Captain America and Iron both backed him up. Coming with him from the Avengers was Wolverine, Hawkeye and the Black Widow.

Coming over from the Justice League was Booster Gold a hero that was concerned of making a business out of his heroism but Peter saw that within him he did want to do good, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner (who reminded Peter of Nova), Captain Atom a military superhero and of course his girlfriend Supergirl or Superwoman as she decided to rename herself.

Years ago when he was in college she had landed in New York and as Spider-Man he was the first human she had met. As it turned out Superman was her cousin who Peter hadn't met before Kara came. When she became Supergirl she and Spider-Man became New York's number one superhero couple and continued to go out with eachother and fight crime together when they joined their respective teams.

Kara was sweet and nice but could become tough and aggressive when she became mad, Poison Ivy found that out the hard way after she suffered a Beatdown by Kara when she had captured Peter and tried to put her toxic kiss on him.

She and Peter helped Superman fight the plans of Lex Luthor, though personally peter never got why Superman treated him as a serious threat as he seemed to Peter as a bald Norman Osborn minus the super powers.

Maybe because he didn't fight Luthor that much and never got the chance to see why Luthor was known as the greatest criminal mind of their time.

Peter then went to Kara's room with a ring he planned to propose to Kara with when he came face to face with Superman.

"Planning to propose to Kara?" Superman asked looking stern.

"How did..."

"I know?" finished Superman "I heard you talking about it with Logan on the Watchtower."

"_Of course, super hearing!_" thought Peter as he braced himself for the stern talking to.

Fortunately Kara came at that moment and chased him off. With that he got the opportunity to ask her the question, to which she jumped up and down with delight, put her arms over Peter's neck and kissed him.

Peter found himself off the planet kissing Kara...literally when she began floating into space and had to float back down before Peter suffocated.

Being engaged to Superman's cousin will not be easy, Peter knew that much.

**I am planning chapters for Ms Marvel and the Gotham Girls Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. I will say I mentioned Booster Gold as I am a fan of him having a copy of DC Showcase Presents Booster Gold.**


	4. Ms Marvel

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**Chapter 3: Ms Marvel**

**Warning: Potentional Iron Man 3 spoilers**

**DAILY BUGLE**

**SPIDER-MAN & MS MARVEL: SUPER COUPLE?**

**By Ben Urich**

Last week the super powered menace/vigilante (we are contractually obligated to use the word menace in all articles mentioning Spider-Man) known as Spider-Man and military officer/government sanctioned superhero Carol Danvers known as Ms Marvel were seen together on top of a building where they had a conversation (details are sketchy) which ended with them kissing.

Both heroes are now members of the superhero team the Avengers led by both super soldier Steve Rogers better known as Captain America and Tony Stark better known as Iron Man. It is unknown if they are dating but if they are could they have gotten together once they were in the Avengers team, or did they get together before they were on the team together.

Tony Stark had this to say "when they decide for the wedding bells I am so looking forward to plan Spidey's bachelor party!"

Steve Rogers had this to say "why does newspapers deem it their business to looking into people's personal lives or not. It doesn't matter if they are together or not, they have a right to privacy."

Their Avengers member Wolverine (real identity unknown, only known as "Logan") said this "give that ***** microphone out of my face, I refuse to comment about their relationship, mainly because both of them refused to say a word about it to me..."

Daily Bugle owner, founder and editor in chief J. Jonah Jameson had this to say "that wall crawling menaces has decided to corrupt a good loyal member of our military! Hope Danvers has the sense to squash that rodent as soon as she can!"

Spider-Man was no available for comment and Carol Danvers has refused to give a statement.

**Other news**

**Dangerous superpowered assassin and mercenary Deadpool is holding video game company High Moon Studio until they agree to make him a video game, see page 3.**

**Tony Stark announces a movie based on his life, Robert Downey Jr to play him and British actor Trevor Slattery to play the Mandarin, see page 10**


	5. Mary Marvel

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**Chapter 5: Mary Marvel**

Spider-Man was at the street of Fawcett City, his civilian identity Peter Parker was there on a vacation and as Spider-Man he decided to check out the criminals there as well.

"I have got to say Dr Sivana you are kind of lame." Peter said next to a lamppost as a short bald man in a scientist uniform and glasses was on the ground struggling to get out of the web he was tied up in "you are just a lame mad scientist, at least Doc Ock has the robot tentacle arms to make him stand out!"

"I will destroy you for this Spider-Brain!" Dr Sivana cried out as he continued in vain to get out of his web prison.

"If only I had a dollar for each criminal who was said that to me." Spidey said bursting into laughter.

Spidey then noticed a brown haired girl who seemed about Spidey's age flying over to him in a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it, yellow belt, red skirt, yellow boots and a white cape.

"You are going down Sivana..." the girl said before stopping as she spied the web-slinger.

"Is this your bad guy? Sorry about that but i was in town and I saw this idiot causing trouble." Spidey said looking down at the girl flying towards him "so sorry for meddling with your rogue's gallery, mine is big enough as it is."

"You're that Spider-Man from New York." The girl said recognising him from the newspapers.

"Ah my reputation precedes me." Spidey said looking flattered "sorry but you are?"

"Mary Marvel of the Marvel Family" the girl said introducing herself.

"Aren't you like the sidekick of...what's his name?" Spidey asked pondering.

"Captain Marvel?" Mary clarified and Spidey nodded his head.

"yeah him the one your city calls the world's mightiest mortal though I am not sure about that, I think Iron Man, the Sentry, the Hulk and maybe even that Superman from Metropolis could be contender for the title." Spidey said realising where he heard the name from "hey the Avengers team I am an honorary member of has a Captain Marvel as well, of course our one is an Alien Kree warrior and we also have an Ms Marvel as well."

As the police came and picked up Sivana Spider-Man took out a camera and asked "you think I could take a picture? I have a scrapbook of the team ups I have had though since Sivana was taken out before you came I am not sure if this counts. I have one when I helped Captain America against Crossbones, Iron Man when the Tinkerer tried to steal one of his armours, Thor when Mysterio managed to get hold of an Asgardian artefact and I would have one of that Batman guy when I was in Gotham and helped him take down Bullseye and Deathstroke who were teaming up, but he disappeared before I could get my camera out."

Mary then laughed and said "you are funny!"

"Not many villains think so, keep telling me to stop the wisecracks when I am fighting, so did Batman as well." Spider-Man said shaking his head and soon he got his picture. "Well gotta go!"

Spider-Man then began slinging away but didn't notice Mary flying after her. He soon came to a stop at a building and after taking off his mask he was about to go through the window of an apartment he was staying in when he heard a voice.

"So you are the Peter Parker who gets paid to take picture of you." Peter gulped and after putting his mask back on and turning around he saw Mary Marvel floating in the air.

"_Found out who I was, just liked how Batman did! Peter you have got to learn to be more careful!_" Peter though kicking himself in his head and asked "will you please not tell anyone who I am?"

Mary giggled and said "your secret is safe with me on two conditions."

"What?" Peter asked wondering what her conditions would be.

"You let me kiss you." And before he could even respond Mary put his mask up to his nose and kissed him.

After spend a minute startled Peter then asked "okay...what's the second condition?"

"**SHAZAM!**" and after uttering the magic phrase Mary was now wearing her civilian clothes and Peter looked amazed not having much experience with magic except for his times with Thor and Doctor Strange.

Mary then said "that you keep my secret that I'm really Mary Bromfield!"

"Well then I accept those conditions." Peter said with a smile "and was that magic or something!"

"Yeah a magic a wizard gave us our powers to be his champions." Mary explained. A wizard gave her powers; Peter was surprised that despite meeting many heroes none of them had an origin like that.

They heard a scream and turning around they then noticed a man in a black suit flying around causing havoc and on his suit was a yellow thunderbolt.

"Black Adam one of the Marvel Family's greatest enemies and has all of our powers." Mary said recognising the man and facing Peter "you want to help and I can introduce you to the rest of the Marvel Family when they come."

"You're in luck!" Peter said with a smirk "I happen to have experience facing black suited villains with similar powers to their heroic counterpart!"

"Well then let's go!" Mary said with a smile. After uttering the "SHAZAM" phrase again she transformed back into Mary Marvel. She then flew towards Black Adam as Peter began slinging to where the villain was ready to fight with his new ally.

**I might not do Batgirl or Rogue due to them not really appealing to me that much. Sorry Barbara fans but Batgirl herself never really appealed to me.**


	6. The Wasp

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**Chapter 6: the Wasp**

**Sorry for the time I have been off writing my Marvel fics. As I said this one will take place in the Avengers EMH verse.**

Janet Van Dyne also known as the founding Avenger the Wasp realised she had to get over Hank Pym...for all that was left of him was the sarcastic jerkish Avenger Yellowjacket. It wasn't easy but she got over the fact the Hank she had feelings for died in the explosion where Yellowjacket was born.

The Avengers Mansion became a hangout for the heroes of the world. It had been within a month since the Avengers, New Avengers, Fantastic Four and pretty much every single hero the Avengers had encountered had helped defeat Galactus.

The public was beginning to trust them, Maria Hill managed to drop her proposal for a superhuman registration act and the heroes of the world were coming together.

She also got to know New York's resident vigilante Spider-Man. She knew her growing feelings were stupid as he was in his late teens and she was in her early twenties but she couldn't help it.

She was charmed by his wise cracks and his playful personality and hey, the years between them wasn't that big.

Also she was impressed when she learnt how he managed to lead the New Avengers into stop permanently defeating Kang the Conquerer once and for all. That earned him reserve Avenger status.

Said wall-crawl swang next to her on the sofa she was on, in an affectionate tone he greeted "hey Jan!"

"Hey Pete." Janet greeted back as Spider-Man had trusted the Avengers with his secret identity when they talked with him after Galactus.

"So you and Hank..." Spidey asked before he was interrupted.

"Things didn't work out...and besides he's Yellowjacket now." Janet replied in a straight tone of voice.

"Sorry." Muttered Spider-Man apologetically.

"Not your fault." Janet sighed. Spidey looked curiously at the science book she was reading.

"Hey understand some of that." Spidey said which lead to a conversation about the science in the book; it reminded Janet of the lectures she used to get from Hank.

Deciding to have some fun with the wall crawling Janet then shot an evil smirk, when Spidey noticed this he looked a little unsettled.

"As a smart guy you should know not to get close to a wasp." Janet said before pushing him until he was lying on the couch with her over him.

"Or else you will get stung." Janet said to Peter's ear affectionately as she managed to unmask him thinking she could get a trophy.

But then Spidey managed to get up and reverse the positions and spun her with his web shooters until she was tied up.

Spidey then smile wickedly and then start kissing Jan's cheeks and then lips. Jan pretended to struggle laughing on the inside, but when he kissed her lips she stopped pretending to struggle and kissed back.

Soon Spidey put his mask back on and Janet got free. "We will have to do that again!" laughed Spidey as he went away to train with Cap.

"Yes we will!" Janet laughed thinking she no longer cares about the two or three years between them. He was smart like Hank but unlike Hank wasn't abhorrent to fighting and he had a sense of humour.

The man she always wanted.

**I plan to do another one with Wonder Woman based on the New 52 Verse.**


	7. Ms Marvel 2

**Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends**

**Chapter 7: Ms Marvel II**

**This is pretty much post-Siege (my favourite Marvel comic by the way) with one major difference. I kind of got some ideas from the popular Blood Brandy Harry Potter Vegas Vacation challenge.**

Peter Parker sighed as he woke up in his boxers in a bedroom in Avengers Tower, the same one he used when he was a member of the team before war started with the Registration Act. It had been two days since he and virtually every other hero he knew helped stop Norman Osborn's attempted siege of Asgard.

Since then Steve Rogers gave his title of Captain America and was made the new director of the reassembled S.H.I.E.L.D. and the act had been repealed. Today would be the day the newest Avengers line up would appear to the public.

He woke up to see Carol Danvers in her Ms Marvel get up glaring at him as she tossed him his Spider-Man costume saying "get up and get dressed, you will be sorry if we are both late because of you."

Peter chuckled as he got dressed he whispered to Carol "you think that we will need to tell the others?"

Carol smiled and said "we will need some explanation why we need to share the same room."

Soon they walked out of the room and soon greeted Bucky in his Captain America Costume, Logan in his Wolverine costume having came there from Utopia, Director Steve Rogers in his new S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Tony Stark in a business suit, Luke Cage and Thor.

"Hey Carol!" Tony said with a flirtatious smile to Carol. Peter then glared at Tony and then hit him on the arm.

"OW! What was that for Peter?" asked Tony glaring at the hero he had once mentored.

"Tony I respect ya but nobody will escape punishment putting the moves on my wife." Peter said and with that everyone gasped except for Logan and Steve.

"You're married?" Luke asked incredulously looking at the laughing Peter and Carol "since when?"

"Since after Osborn tried to kill Harry to gain sympathy for his Avengers imposters I went to Las Vegas to hide out and met Carol in a bar there, she was hiding there as well." smiled Peter sheepishly "one hangover later we ended up in a motel, in the same bed wearing only our masks and a marriage certificate on the desk."

"The Elvis impersonator who officiated the ceremony apparently didn't think it was unusual we were at the ceremony in our costumes." Carol chuckled "after some thought we decided to try it out!"

"Why aren't you two surprised?" asked Tony looking at Logan and Steve.

"I came with Parker to Vegas and I was the best man of the wedding." Logan said laughing "Carol tried to murder me when she found out I let it happen."

"During the battle on Asgard I noticed Carol fighting Venom or Osborn's Spider-Man and I remember her shout at him to stay away from her husband." Steve said looking at Carol and Peter who remembered the incident he was talking about "after getting this job Carol name did come up as Carol Parker nee Danvers."

"Will Carol have to change her codename to Mrs Marvel?" Bucky asked when Steve broke it up.

"Let's talk about this another time; we have to show off the world this new Heroic Age." Steve said as the eight of them went out of the Tower to greet the cheering citizens as the media took pictures of America's new top cop and the newest Avengers team.

Later that night Peter and Carol were in bed together as Peter spoke to Carol "you know Carol...just before we got married I was telling Logan that I blamed myself for Osborn's rise to power in the superhero community because it would never have happened if I had just killed him when he was the Green Goblin, but now I guess everything turned out okay...at least I got to punch him in Asgard!"

Carol put her finger to Peter's lip and said "Peter it's okay now despite what did and didn't happen. Osborn is behind bars and he will be facing his crimes, along with his so called Avengers including Sofen who dared to go around pretending to be me!"

Peter laughed, when Karla Sofen was shipped off to her holding cell Carol actually had her confiscated Ms Marvel costume sent to her just so she could burn it herself.

Peter kind of got a souvenir too, Tony actually sent him the remaining pieces of Osborn's Iron Patriot armour which he had disabled during the battle on Asgard before Osborn went all sore loser and tried to have the Void destroy the place.

They would have a big task ahead of them: becoming married two more times.

They decided to have a proper wedding so their friends and family including Peter's best friend Harry Osborn and Peter's Aunt May could attend. They were also planning a public wedding of Spider-Man and Ms Marvel.

Tony came up with the idea so they can explain if people saw Spidey and MS Marvel flirting with each other during a fight, he would not admit it but it was mainly an excuse for Tony to throw Peter more than one bachelor party.

He may be more responsible, sober and more serious than the man he was about maybe ten years ago but Tony Stark was still Tony Stark.

Still at least they two of them decided they would only need to celebrate one wedding anniversary a year.


End file.
